Ritsuka Aoyagi meets Septimal Moon Ritsu
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Ritsuka is in love with Soubi but won't tell him and he meet Ritsu's daughter Septimal Moon Minami who is like 7 she has six wings, but Septimal Moon Minami is in love with Akame Nisei. She only loves Akame Nisei because he means the world to her.


Ritsuka Aoyagi meets Septimal Moon Minami

_Ritsuka Aoyagi_ meets Septimal Moon Minami

Ritsuka is in love with Soubi but won't tell him and he meet Ritsu's daughter Septimal Moon Minami who is like 7 she has six wings, but Septimal Moon Minami is in love with Akame Nisei.

Ritsuka saw a girl without cat ears or a tail. She must be a grown-up. Ritsuka thought. "I'm a college student and I have telepathy." Septimal Moon Minami said. Ritsuka was surprised. "My name is Septimal Moon, and I was Seimei's best friend along with my cousin Soubi." Septimal Moon said. Septimal Moon knows that Soubi is ordered to love Ritsuka by Seimei. "What grade are you in, Septimal Moon in college I mean?" Ritsuka asked. Septimal Moon knows to make friends with Ritsuka. "I'm a freshman." Septimal Moon said. Ritsuka wondered why Septimal Moon is following him to his school. "I'm a student teacher in your classroom." Septimal Moon said. Septimal Moon came in with Ritsuka. "Ritsuka why are you with Miss Minami?" Mrs. Shinonome asked. Ritsuka has to answer his teacher. "She was waiting for me." Ritsuka said. Septimal Moon looked at her. "Seimei and I dated for a long time to the day he died." Septimal Moon said. Ritsuka wanted to know everything about Septimal Moon. "So you want to know everything about me?" Septimal Moon asked. Ritsuka nodded. "Ok." Septimal Moon said. Ritsuka knows that Septimal Moon is beautiful but he can't be with her because she belonged to Seimei Aoyagi. Then Soubi is waiting for Ritsuka and Septimal Moon. It seems like you are living a double life." Yuiko said. Ritsuka begins to cry. "Don't say that again I don't want to hear it and don't follow me." Ritsuka said. Septimal Moon followed Ritsuka. "Are you Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka begins to hiss. "Seimei didn't tell you about me?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka begin to feel different about Soubi. "Are you free let's go make some memories you and me and Septimal Moon?" Ritsuka said. Ritsuka is with Septimal Moon and Soubi taken the picture. "We have 50 memories right here." Ritsuka said. Soubi kissed Ritsuka. "You said you wouldn't." Ritsuka said. Soubi had taken out a watch. "10 and 9 you are going to do what I say." Soubi said. "Hypnosis don't do it I can't resist this." Ritsuka said. "8 and 7 you are going to call me master." Soubi said. "6 and 5 your eyes are feeling heavy." Soubi said. Ritsuka's eyes begin to feel heavy. "4 and 3 you can't keep your eyes open." Soubi said. Ritsuka shut his eyes. "2 and 1 you are in a deepest sleep." Soubi said. Ritsuka went to the deepest sleep. "Can you hear me Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. "Yes Master." Ritsuka said. "Do sex with me in my dorm room right now." Soubi said. "Yes Master." Ritsuka said. "Open your eyes." Soubi commanded. Ritsuka opened his eyes. Then Septimal Moon, Soubi, and Ritsuka went to Soubi's dorm room. "Cuff one hand to the bed and I will do the another and lay there." Soubi commanded. Ritsuka has a blank look. "I will seduce you Ritsuka." Soubi commanded. Ritsuka cuff one hand to the bedpost and Soubi did the other one. "Give me your strength and we have a deep bond then anyone else." Soubi said. Those kinds of words will only captivate me. Ritsuka thought. "You will always be captivated." Soubi commanded. Ritsuka can't do a thing because he is under the hypnosis. "After you woken up you will be captivated forever." Soubi commanded. "Yes Master." Ritsuka said. Soubi kissed him in bed. Soubi snapped his fingers and Ritsuka became himself again. "I am captivated by you." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka went to school captivated by Soubi. "What's wrong, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko asked. Ritsuka can't hear anyone then Septimal Moon came in. Soubi may work for my brother long time ago but now he is mine because I want to see him so badly it tears me inside. Ritsuka thought. Soubi seduces Ritsuka. Ritsuka saw Soubi outside. Ritsuka ran outside. "Soubi are you here for me?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi nodded. "That's great I missed you." Ritsuka said. Soubi hypnotized Ritsuka. "Yes Master what you want?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi thought for a sec. "I want you to come to my dorm." Soubi said. Ritsuka followed Soubi like a nice kitty to its master. "Kio will take you down and don't resist." Soubi said. "Yes master." Ritsuka said. Kio taken Ritsuka down and he didn't resist Kio. "You will do what Kio says." Soubi said. "Yes master." Ritsuka said. "Ritsuka you will never wake up from this hypnotized." Kio said. Then when Soubi snapped his fingers nothing happened Ritsuka is still hypnotized. "Soubi where are you I can't find you." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka has to face the truth he will never be with Septimal Moon. "Ritsuka, I do love you, we been though the good times and bad times can you hear my heartbeat beat faster I'm just a girl next door. I am your one and only you see everything you see every part you see all my life and you love my dark you are still here I'm restless you dig everything you shine it's nothing you cannot related." Septimal Moon said. Ritsuka can't do anything, and then finally Kio undid it. "Soubi it was terrible I felt like I was being controlled." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka kissed Soubi. Ritsuka felt entranced by Soubi, and well he went to school and doesn't love Yuiko. Soubi just say you love me for the rest of your life don't let go I can't go on if I'm on my own. I can't go on just say you love I can't go on if I can't have someone of my own. What are you hiding? You are my inspiration. Will you love me tomorrow? Fly me to the moon. So if the two of us, meeting by fate, is to have meaning what would it be? You are always on my mind and in my soul. You bring meaning to my life what are you giving I need you more than now. I lost my brother and I can't afford to lose you. Ritsuka thought. "People make history while they are spinning love I am living without becoming a goddess you better hold the universe and shine with all your might." Septimal Moon said. Ritsuka looked at Septimal Moon. "The sadness begins the shape of life, which you tightly embrace when you'll wake from that dream, you will emit lights more than anyone just like a cruel angel." Septimal Moon said. Ritsuka smiled at Septimal Moon. What is your power and secret name?" Ritsuka asked. Septimal Moon nodded. My power is to make a barrier with singing and attack with singing and dancing my secret name is Angelic Illusory Minstrel." Septimal Moon said. Septimal Moon knows that Seimei is still alive. Septimal Moon's father is Ritsu Minami. Her own father makes her feel unappreciated because all he cares about is abducting Ritsuka and he never tells Septimal Moon that he loves her. Septimal Moon had to go to Sentouki School. Septimal Moon needs a soldier to stand up for her. Her full name is Septimal Moon Ritsu, but Septimal Moon doesn't want Ritsuka Aoyagi to be mad at her so she goes by Septimal. Yoji and Natsuo came, and challenged Soubi. "I want to join in this fight." Ritsuka said. Septimal Moon came and put out her six wings and she only answers by yes or no. "Oh wow." Yoji said. Natsuo looked at Septimal Moon Ritsu. "Are you Septimal Moon Minami?" Natsuo asked. Septimal Moon looked at Ritsuka. "Yes." Septimal Moon said. Yoji has taken some time to ask his question. "Are you aged 17?" Yoji asked. Septimal Moon Ritsu is happy that someone is paying attention to her. "Yes." Septimal Moon said. Natsuo's question will have Septimal Moon surprised and tormented and confused. "Are you in love with Ritsuka?" Natsuo asked. Septimal Moon Ritsu is surprised, tormented, and confused. "Yes." Septimal Moon said. Ritsuka is hypnotized to have sex with Soubi. "Ritsuka, you cuff one hand to the bedpost and I will cuff the other one." Soubi said. Ritsuka taken off his clothes and cuff one hand to the bedpost and Soubi did the other one. Soubi has taken off his clothes, and got on Ritsuka. "You will never wake up from this hypnosis even someone snaps their fingers." Soubi said. Ritsuka nodded. Kio snapped his fingers and nothing happened Ritsuka is still under the hypnosis. Ritsuka didn't even move. "Master, keep, it up I don't want to go home." Ritsuka said. Soubi keeps having his way with Ritsuka. Ritsuka didn't move that morning. "Nobody wants to see us together, but that doesn't matter you will do as I say." Soubi said. Ritsuka nodded. "You will go to school and then come back here." Soubi said. Ritsuka nodded. Ritsuka went to school, and then came right back, and Soubi hypnotized Ritsuka. "Yes master?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi looked at Ritsuka. "Have it with me right now and put red flowers on the bed that makes you get hot if you don't do it." Soubi said. Ritsuka put red flowers on the bed got undressed and let Soubi cuffed him to the bed. Ritsuka is getting hot and very horny. "I'm getting too hot Master have it with me before I burn up." Ritsuka said. Soubi did it with Ritsuka. Ritsuka is happy and sleeping there getting hotter and hotter he is burning up. "Master, I am getting hotter and hotter." Ritsuka said. Soubi looked at Ritsuka. You make me smile it's the feeling I get I touching the edge of your skin, Ritsuka I didn't want to tell you about Septimal Moon Ritsu she didn't want you to hate her. Skin gets in the way. I want to get to know you and the way is to go from the inside. Soubi thought. Soubi pushed Ritsuka down and got on top of him and playing with his everything. Ritsuka is screaming in pleasure, and sex solidifies the relationship that those two are having. "Soubi, what's wrong with me I am having strong feelings for you." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka can't help himself to be in love with Soubi. "Soubi, I want to stay here." Ritsuka said. Soubi looked at Ritsuka. "Ok you may." Soubi said. Ritsuka smiled. "You make me smile it's the feeling I get when I touch the edge of your skin, Ritsuka, I didn't want to tell you about Septimal Moon Ritsu, she didn't want you to hate her." Soubi said. Ritsuka looked at Septimal Moon. "I don't hate you, Septimal Moon." Ritsuka said. Septimal Moon smiled. "I won't disappoint you anymore, Ritsuka." Soubi said. Ritsuka is deeply in love with Soubi, and will do anything that Soubi says. "Love will find a way don't you say you love me you don't even know me." Septimal Moon said to herself. There was a guy that said I love you to her. You are pushing me away. Don't say your heart is in a hurry it's not like we are going to get married love will find a way don't you say you love me you don't even know me give me some time if you really want me. Septimal Moon thought. There was a guy who really loved her but the rules of her father Professor Ritsu Minami no one can date her unless they have a secret name. Her secret name is Angelic Illusory Minstrel. Her being a Minstrel means that she sings her attacks but she doesn't have any sacrifice. She is so kind, and generous, and care for the sickly and elderly she gives them medicine and candy for the kids. No one wants to be around her, but she can show him or her what love is because she wants to be a loner, but she also wants someone to be there. She just has to do what she is told. Am I that untrusting? Maybe I'm this way because I'm scared. Nothing lasts in this world. It feels great to have friends who believe in you, and adults you can rely on. That's why it's so dangerous, especially if you become used to it. Someday you're bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing. Nobody... It's miserable. And it's inevitable. It's so hard to recover from something like that. I never ever want to deal with that again. I can't. Even if it means being alone. Oh well. This won't change anything. I think I was honest. I prefer to be alone, right? Some people tell me you missed out too much of good things in life why are you always holding on to me like this just not used to it that one guy said, just a little longer. I said, I'm afraid of losing all the comfort in my life he said, are you afraid of losing all of us and I said maybe he asked, is that why you kept your distance? I said, yeah maybe and I went on I'm scared of being feared, hated. Scared that no one would want to be around me. He said; there is no one who can predict the future you told me that once, Septimal Moon. I said, You give me the most happiness, comfort, and disappoint as well that's why I feel more comfortable around you and I went on No matter how many walls you put around yourself I will find a way around them. He said; this is just another crossroad in my life. I used to know which way to go, but now I don't know what way to go without you Septimal Moon because you gave me love when I needed it. I have the power to send people back into the past. Septimal Moon thought. "Hey, Septimal Moon are you ok?" Ritsuka asked. Septimal Moon looked at Ritsuka. "Huh? Oh yeah I am don't worry." Septimal Moon said. Septimal Moon doesn't want anyone to worry about her. "Ritsuka are you all right?" Septimal Moon asked. Ritsuka nodded. "10 and 9 you are going to do what I say." Soubi said. Ritsuka still can't resist this. "8 and 7 you are going to call me master." Soubi said. Ritsuka looked at Soubi. "6 and 5 your eyes are getting heavy." Soubi said. Ritsuka's eyes got heavy. "4 and 3 you will have sex with me when you awake and forever you will never want to stop." Soubi said. Ritsuka wants have sex with Soubi he wants to do it forever he never wants it to stop. "2 and 1 you will go to school and go back to this dorm and you will never want to go back to your old house." Soubi said. Soubi snapped his fingers, and Ritsuka awakes. "Master do you want sex with me today?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi nodded. "Skin only gets in the way I want to enter from the inside." Soubi said. Ritsuka is hypnotized so he had to let him enter from the inside. Ritsuka is screaming with pleasure. Soubi has complete control over my body I want him so badly that it tears me up inside. When Soubi kisses me I end up in believing in him why does he want to tear me up like this inside maybe I want him to so I can keep holding out for him. Ritsuka thought. Kio spikes the drink to make Ritsuka feel like he has to stay. Then it got to be 7:00 a.m. "Ritsuka wake up you are going to school." Soubi said. Ritsuka went to school. "Welcome back Mr. Aoyagi." Miss Shinonome said. Ritsuka doesn't know how to handle the kids now. "Yuiko go away from me now." Ritsuka said. Yuiko wondered what is going on. "I am with you-know-who." Ritsuka said. Yuiko guessed Soubi Agatsuma. "Ok." Yuiko said. Ritsuka is fighting against the Septimal Moon Organization, but then Septimal Moon Ritsu came in. "Hey Septimal." Ritsuka said. Septimal looked at Ritsuka. "Yes, Ritsuka?" Septimal asked. Ritsuka looked at Septimal's beautiful body. "Take me with you." Ritsuka said. His mother abuses Ritsuka. He went to Soubi's dorm room. "I want sex right now without the hypnosis." Ritsuka said. Soubi has taken off his clothes and Ritsuka taken off his. Soubi had sex with Ritsuka and Ritsuka is screaming in complete bliss. "I don't want to go school tomorrow I want to stay here making love with you, Soubi." Ritsuka said. Septimal Moon knows that Seimei is still alive and kicking. Ritsuka is under the previous hypnosis. Ritsuka remembers that he will wants to have sex forever. "I don't want to leave you lonely, Ritsuka." Soubi said. Next morning, Ritsuka couldn't even move. Ritsuka fallen asleep he was having sexual desires. "I want it right now I'm getting hot." Ritsuka said. Soubi taken off his clothes and undressed Ritsuka and cuffed him into bed. Ritsuka wants more and more sex he doesn't want it to stop. Soubi gave what Ritsuka wanted the most. Ritsuka is sleeping on the red flowers that make him hot if he doesn't get it. "Yes, yes don't stop, Soubi." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka got home later that night. "Where were you, Ritsuka, the school called, they said you didn't go." Misaki said. Ritsuka didn't cared about his mother anymore. "You don't understand it, Mother, you just looking for my other personality that one is the one you loved, but I am your son's other personality, but that personality gave up and went deep sleep because all the abuse." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka runs back to Soubi's. Ritsuka finally got there he saw Soubi. "Can you have it still with me?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi nodded. Ritsuka got out of his clothes. Soubi and his cousin Septimal Moon are Spare Fighters the real Beloved's fighter is Akame Neisei. Soubi got out of his clothes as well, and cuffed Ritsuka onto the bed. "You will be hypnotized forever, and you will never want to wake up from this." Soubi said. Ritsuka was put under hypnosis forever, and he never wants to wake up from this. Ritsuka wants to stay cuffed to the bed and onto the red flowers. Ritsuka is getting horny by every minute and getting hotter and hotter and hotter. "Come, inside of me, make me yours, Soubi." Ritsuka said. Soubi came inside of Ritsuka and made him his. "You are mine forever." Soubi said. Ritsuka didn't want to leave Soubi. Ritsuka is still screaming in complete satisfaction. Ritsuka needed something real. Ritsuka is still with Soubi. Soubi had to go to the custody court for take in custody of Ritsuka. "He comes to my place with cuts and bruises." Soubi said. Misaki's lawyer came to him. "Do you say that Ritsuka is not need of his biological mother?" Darren asked. Soubi looked at Ritsuka. "I say no he doesn't need his mother I am as good to him as Seimei would." Soubi said. "No more questions for him." Darren said. Soubi's own lawyer came to him. "Would say that you are a great person for Ritsuka to live with?" Jack asked. Soubi looked at Ritsuka. "There is a female who talks to him like a mother would her name is Septimal Moon Minami, she is the daughter to Ritsu Minami, so yes." Soubi said. The judge Anna Nisei looked at Soubi. "You may step down now." Anna said. Septimal Moon Minami went up there. "Is Soubi as good as he says he is?" Darren asked. Septimal looked at Darren. "Yes, he's good to Ritsuka." Septimal said. That night, Soubi and Ritsuka were having sex once again. Ritsuka felt so good he was feeling blissfully happy, on cloud nine, ecstatic. Soubi is raping the boy of his fantasizes. Ritsuka didn't yell rape or anything he was happy that his partner is Soubi. "I am so happy that you are my partner." Ritsuka said. Soubi opened Ritsuka's shirt and suck on Ritsuka's nipples they were hard and hot at the same time he didn't think they had any flavor but it tasted sweet, and Ritsuka's body honestly indicated its pleasure. Soubi searched the lower part of Ritsuka's body and pull down its briefs. Ritsuka is screaming in complete ecstasy. Ritsuka doesn't want it to stop not ever. Ritsuka can't believe this happening to him. Ritsuka wanted this man he wanted Soubi. When it was over Ritsuka's head was fire and he was turned on. Ritsuka kept having sex with Soubi. Ritsuka is enjoying it like crazy his body honestly indicated its satisfaction. Ritsuka itched with strong desire for Soubi. Ritsuka can't help himself. Ritsuka has an orgasm and it came after they were done. "My body what's going on?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi saw that Ritsuka had an orgasm. Ritsuka tried to breathe, but couldn't because the orgasm made it hard for Ritsuka to move. Ritsuka's blood in his penis made it hard to make him move. "Please do it again I need it." Ritsuka said. Soubi set Ritsuka's soul on flame only Soubi can only make the full the desire Ritsuka has. Ritsuka's body indicated honestly that Ritsuka is having great pleasure from it. Ritsuka still wants to do it. "Go inside me still." Ritsuka said. Soubi went inside Ritsuka. "It's inside and it feels so good." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka wrapped his legs around Soubi and smiled. "Yes go there please go up make me burn for you." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka started to bleed because of what's inside his body. "It's your turn to make a move, Ritsuka." Soubi said. Ritsuka made his move and Soubi sucked Ritsuka's nipples. Ritsuka lay on top of Soubi. "Soubi you're mine now." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka didn't even want to move not ever. "I want you so badly that it tears me up inside." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka wanted to have it again just because he wants to. "Soubi, go inside me make me yours cause it feels so good." Ritsuka said. Soubi kept it up until Ritsuka couldn't take anymore, but he kept saying keep going and he kept his legs wrapped around Soubi's body. Ritsuka sucked on Soubi's penis and it excited him. Ritsuka really started to love this man. He wanted this man, and he burns with desires for Soubi. Ritsuka wants to do it every night. The next day, Ritsuka got the biggest orgasm that could ever happened. "Do I have to go to school I have the orgasm." Ritsuka said. Soubi had it with Ritsuka and he wrapped his legs around Soubi and blood came out. "Yes oh yes don't stop not ever Soubi." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka didn't want it to stop he's excited by it. Soubi knows exactly what to do so that Ritsuka won't be mad too long. Ritsuka is only 12 and he already has orgasms and he wants to stay like this with Soubi forever. He wanted to keep it going even if Soubi had to keep it up all night. Ritsuka never wants to go to school or go back to his mother's house ever again because he is in love with the man called Soubi. He wants to have the orgasms so that Soubi would have to keep it up and make him his. Ritsuka wants to do it everyday, because he wants to belong to Soubi for now and forever. "Um, Soubi, when I was lost without love you given me the love what I needed the most, so, I will give back the love you given me." Ritsuka said. Soubi looked at Ritsuka, but he kept it up without even stopping. Ritsuka wants it, so Soubi has to give it to him. Soubi doesn't regret the life that was chosen for him, he has Ritsuka by his side. "Ritsuka, do you feel good after we did it?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka is so speechless. "Yes of course it's feels so good." Ritsuka said. Ritsuka wants to keep it up, and never stop. "Keep going." Ritsuka said. Soubi put it back in, and Ritsuka wrapped his legs around Soubi that is how he wants to have it. Ritsuka put his in and they had each other thing in each other. Ritsuka pulls his in and out, and Soubi did the same. Ritsuka screamed in complete ecstasy. Ritsuka kept it up even if it means that he's considered gay as well. He wanted to be near Soubi, and even if it means what he thinks it means. Ritsuka kept going and going until he felt he wanted to be considered gay. Ritsuka is good to Soubi. Ritsuka had it once again with Soubi. Ritsuka always want to have it with Soubi just because he is in love with Soubi.  
Ritsuka wanted to keep going just because he is in love with Soubi Agatsuma. Well he is in complete love with Soubi Agatsuma. "You are my friend and my angel." Soubi said. Ritsuka wants to keep going. "Keep going, Soubi." Ritsuka said. Soubi knew that Ritsuka wants to keep going. Soubi looked at Ritsuka. "Ok my darling." Soubi said. Soubi thrust it hard and it made Ritsuka moan even louder than before. "You hit my sweet spot that is where I want you." Ritsuka said. Soubi put his tongue inside Ritsuka's ear and started licking. Ritsuka kept moaning. "Ah ah Soubi." Ritsuka said. Soubi slid his tongue inside the canal. "Soubi you make me hard for you." Ritsuka said. Soubi slid his tongue out. "Does your ear feel good?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka is getting so hot and can't hear very well. "Yes it does feel good." Ritsuka said. Soubi smiled. "That's great." Soubi said. Ritsuka looked at Soubi. "Keep going until I can't think about anyone but you. Soubi kept going until Ritsuka's mind is blanked. "Soubi my mind is blank and only you is in my head." Ritsuka said. Soubi smiled and kept going. "Harder push into me harder I'm cumming up." Ritsuka said. Soubi put his fingers into Ritsuka and it making him aches for him even more than usual. Ritsuka kept moaning in pleasure. "Keep going I'm really cumming up." Ritsuka said. Soubi kept going, and Ritsuka loving every moment. Ritsuka really wanted to stay here and kept this up, and never move.


End file.
